2018 European hurricane season (Glenstevens1231)
The 2018 European hurricane season was a first new season for Europe with new brand tropical cyclones of Europe, Tropical cyclones tracked and issued by Hurricane European Commission Center (HECC) Formerly european windstorm getting slowly stopped because Europe is getting warmer due to global warming to form tropical cyclones like same as Atlantic and Pacific tropical cyclones Hurricane Nelson is the most strongest hurricane of Europe, 28 people got injured and only 8 people died in France and Belgium Helene and Leslie isn't originally by HECC but by NHC Those cyclones moved to European ocean basin NHC stopped advisories on Helene and Leslie and HECC started advisories on Helene and Leslie Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/05/2018 till:11/05/2018 color:TS text:"Arielly (TS)" from:20/05/2018 till:23/05/2018 color:TD text:"Two-EU (TD)" from:01/06/2018 till:08/06/2018 color:TS text:"Ben (TS)" from:10/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:sTS text:"Cynthia (STS)" from:25/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:TS text:"Daniel (TS)" barset:break from:03/07/2018 till:19/07/2018 color:C3 text:"Eleanor (C3)" from:20/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:STS text:"Franklin (STS)" from:23/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:TD text:"Eight-EU (DI)" from:05/08/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:TS text:"Gloria (TS)" from:10/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Harold (C4)" from:29/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:"Irene (TS)" from:10/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" from:10/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Kathleen (C1)" from:16/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:TD text:"Fourteen-EU (TD)" barset:break from:29/09/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:TS text:"Liam (TS)" from:03/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Maya (C3)" from:16/10/2018 till:25/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Nelson (C5)" from:04/11/2018 till:10/11/2018 color:C1 text:"Olivia (C1)" from:08/11/2018 till:13/11/2018 color:TS text:"Patrick (TS)" from:20/11/2018 till:23/11/2018 color:TD text:"Twenty-EU (TD)" from:20/11/2018 till:24/11/2018 color:TS text:"Twenty-One-EU (SS)" from:25/11/2018 till:29/11/2018 color:C3 text:"Rita (C3)" from:15/12/2018 till:24/12/2018 color:TS text:"Simon (TS)" from:20/12/2018 till:23/12/2018 color:TD text:"Twenty-Four-EU (TD)" from:25/12/2018 till:26/12/2018 color:TD text:"Twenty-Five-EU (DI)" from:28/12/2018 till:28/12/2018 color:STS text:"Tara (STS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:30/12/2018 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Arielly Tropical Depression Two-EU Tropical Storm Ben Severe Tropical Storm Cynthia Tropical Storm Daniel Hurricane Eleanor Severe Tropical Storm Franklin Tropical Disturbance Eight-EU Tropical Storm Gloria Hurricane Harold Tropical Storm Irene Tropical Storm Julian Hurricane Kathleen Hurricane Helene Tropical Depression Fourteen-EU Tropical Storm Liam Hurricane Maya Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Nelson Hurricane Olivia Tropical Storm Patrick Tropical Depression Twenty-EU Subtropical Storm Twenty-One-EU Hurricane Rita Tropical Storm Simon Tropical Depression Twenty-Four-EU Tropical Disturbance Twenty-Five-EU Severe Tropical Storm Tara } Names Retirement Hurricane European Commission Center has Nelson and Olivia retired Those retired names will never again used for next season 2021 and replaced with Nelius and Olena for next season 2021 Storm names The following names are published by the Hurricane European Commission Center and used for named storms that form in Europe and Mediterranean sea Season effects } Category:European tropical cyclones Category:European Hurricane Seasons Category:Tropical cyclone effects in Europe